The Integrated Program in Cellular, Molecular and Biophysical Studies at Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons is a Ph.D. granting program that combines faculty from all seven basic science departments at the Medical Center. The program started out as the interdisciplinary nature of biomedical research became more obvious and the need for interdepartmental "core courses" was perceived specifically to educate graduate students in the basics of biochemistry, molecular biology, genetics and cell biology. The Integrated Program was formally established as a degree-granting program in 1986 and the program was funded by NIGMS in 1987. The program has a distinguished, well-funded faculty of 98 trainers, whose research expertise represents nearly all the areas of modern cellular and molecular biology and molecular biophysics. There are currently 67 students in the Program. Students take four core courses and a course in the Responsible Conduct of Research in the first year and complete three laboratory rotations. At the end of the first year, they choose their thesis mentor and take a qualifying examination. In subsequent years, the students take three elective courses and complete their thesis research. The Program sponsors a "Frontiers in Cell Biology" seminar series, a student research seminar series and a biennial student-faculty retreat. Most students complete the Program in 5-6 years. Fifty students have graduated from the Program in the past five years alone and nearly all have gone on to post-doctoral positions in outstanding laboratories. Based on the continued growth in the pool of training grant eligible applicants to this Program and the size and strength of the Training Faculty, we request support for 15 students each year.